missing
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Gintoki memeluk pedang kayunya. Memejamkan kedua matanya, lagi. "Aku sampai ingin mati karena merindukanmu, Kagura-teme." [My first GinKagu.]


**MISSING**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO SORACHI HIDEAKI**

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, maybe AU ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

Gintoki mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas. Ditatapnya langit malam yang begitu indah dihiasi dengan taburan bintang dan bulan sabit yang terhias disana. Angin malam menerpa dirinya. Sejuk dan tanpa beban. Ah seandainya hidupnya seperti itu, tentu saja ia pasti sudah menghabiskan hidupnya dengan bermain _pachinko_ atau berkunjung ke klub kabaret dan minum-minum sepuasnya, walau dirinya tahu tubuhnya tak kuat menahan alkohol.

Namun apa daya bagi seorang Sakata Gintoki, yang hidupnya tampak seperti diteror terus menerus dengan marabahaya yang selalu mengincarnya.

Perlahan manik merah itu tertutup. Gintoki memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia ingin bersantai di atas hamparan rerumputan ini. Lelah. Itulah kata yang tepat ditujukan untuk tubuhnya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia tertidur pulas, tapi barang sedetik ia memejamkan matanya, sosok itu kembali datang.

Dengan senyuman cerianya.

Dengan tawa renyahnya.

Manik biru sebiru hamparan lautan yang kala itu menatapnya.

Rambut sewarna senja sepanjang perbatasan punggungnya menari-nari dipermainkan angin.

Baju _cheongsam_ yang selalu melekat pada tubuhnya.

Suara cemprengnya yang dimanapun dan kapanpun selalu menyerukan namanya dengan sebutan 'Gin-_chan_'.

Dan jangan lupakan kekuatan Yato-nya.

Ia merindukan sosok Kagura.

Perlahan kilas balik itu kembali muncul di dalam memorinya. Dimana ia bersama anggota Yorozuya yang lainnya -Kagura dan Shinpachi- melawan Utsuro. Tidak hanya itu, beberapa anggota Shinsengumi yang dekat dengan dirinya -Isao Kondo, Hijikata Toshiro dan Okita Sougo- ikut serta dalam pertempuran berat tersebut. Sungguh, mereka tak habis pikir bagaimana cara mengalahkan Utsuro yang notabene abadi.

Namun, Gintoki percaya bahwa semua tak ada yang abadi.

Dikala ia memikirkan berbagai cara bagaimana menembus pertahanan Utsuro dan membunuhnya secara total, atensinya teralihkan ketika pedang melesat dengan cepat ke arah yang dapat ia tebak.

Seandainya saja ia berada di dekatnya.

Seandainya saja ia tak terlalu memakan banyak waktu untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara membunuh Utsuro sialan itu.

Gintoki tak bisa menggapainya.

Secepat apapun ia berusaha, ia tak bisa barang satu sentipun menyentuhnya.

Pedang itu menancap tepat di dada sebelah kiri Kagura, membuat luka robek yang besar dan tidak bisa disembuhkan.

Kala itu suaranya mengeluarkan ringisan yang tertahankan. Darah meluncur deras dari luka robeknya dan seketika tubuh Kagura yang kecil itu terjatuh.

Gintoki mengerang, mengacak rambutnya acak. Bayangan-bayangan itu terus menghantui dirinya.

Bayangan ketika dimana Kagura yang berada di pangkuannya tersenyum dan menangis secara bersamaan, ketika Kagura terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan banyak cairan merah pekat, dan ketika tangan kecil nan pucat gadis berusia 16 tahun itu menyentuh pipinya dan berkata, "Jangan menangis karena aku, Gin-_chan_ _baka_!"

Sesulit apapun ia menghilangkan kenangan buruk itu, usahanya tetap nihil.

Bukan berarti bahwa Gintoki ingin melupakan Kagura.

Hanya saja, ingatan-ingatan itu mngingatkan kembali akan penyesalan bagi dirinya yang amat berat.

Ia merasakan dirinya tidak berguna. Walau pada saat yang sama Gintoki dan yang lain berhasil mengalahkan Utsuro dengan menghancurkan jantungnya, ia harus membayar dengan harga yang mahal juga, yaitu kematian Kagura.

Semenjak kematian Kagura pun ia lebih banyak diam dan mengurung diri. Ia mengabaikan pekerjaannya sebagai Yorozuya yang menerima pekerjaan apapun asal dibayar. Ia menelantarkan _klien_-_klien_nya. Ia tidak pergi ke _pachinko_ ataupun klub kabaret. Ia hanya minum di kedai milik Otose.

Rasanya hancur.

Pada awalnya, ia tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana efek yang terjadi pada dirinya ketika ia menerima Kagura secara cuma-cuma tinggal bersama dirinya. Ia bahkan tak berpikir jauh bahwa gadis yang ia terima tinggal di tempatnya yang berumur 14 tahun itu akan tumbuh dewasa.

Dan ia menerima karma ketika Kagura berumur 16 tahun.

Ya, dia memiliki perasaan terhadapnya.

Bahkan dirinya sedikit terkejut ketika Kagura yang masih polos bertanya, "Gin-_chan_, tunggu aku hingga 20 tahun ya! Aku berjanji akan menjadi istri yang serba bisa untukmu-_aru_!"

_Heh, di umurmu yang ke 16 saja kita sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda._

_Apa masih bisa bagiku untuk menjadikanmu pendampingku kelak?_

Gintoki kembali membuka matanya. Langit malam berbintang itu masih tetap sama. Padahal yang ia harapkan ketika membuka matanya adalah kehadiran sosok Kagura yang sudah lebih dari 1 bulan ini meninggalkannya. Itu hanya angan-angan saja, 'kan? Tentu saja ia sadar akan hal itu.

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kagura, apa kau sekarang sedang memakan _sukonbu_ sepuasnya?"

"Kau bahkan tak perlu merengek untuk meminta gajimu padaku lagi, 'kan?"

"Akhirnya aku bisa menghabiskan gaji yang ku terima dari _klien_ tanpa harus memberinya kepadamu, yah walaupun masih ada Shinpachi."

"_Mattaku_, apa hidup tanpamu sesusah ini?"

Iris merah Gintoki berkilat. Rasa marah, sedih, kecewa, terpuruk bersatu. Ia ingin marah pada Utsuro, kenapa pria jahat itu tak mengarahkan pedangnya pada dirinya? Kenapa harus Kagura yang menanggung beban semuanya? Ia sedih. Sedih akan kehilangan wanita yang berharga bagi dirinya. Meskipun banyak wanita yang berusaha mendapatkan atensinya seperti Tsukuyo atau Sacchan, tapi tidak dengan Kagura. Malah Kagura yang mencuri atensi Gintoki menjadi miliknya seluruhnya. Ia kecewa. Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu melindungi Kagura. Dan ia terpuruk. Hidupnya menjadi terasa hampa dan tak berarti apa-apa semenjak kematian Kagura. Walau teman-temannya selalu ada untuk memberikan dukungan moral, namun sulit baginya untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan yang dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri.

Gintoki memeluk pedang kayunya. Memejamkan kedua matanya, lagi.

"Aku sampai ingin mati karena merindukanmu, Kagura-_teme_."

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Gintoki bisa terlelap tanpa ada ketakutan apapun. Hangat menyeruak dalam tubuhnya. Ia masih terduduk di hamparan rumput, kepala menunduk ke bawah, dan pedang kayu bertuliskan _toya-ko_nya ada dalam pelukan di sisi kanan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

Sepasang lengan imajiner muncul dari belakang, mendekat ke arah Gintoki, dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Gintoki. Tangan itu mendekapnya erat dari belakang. Bibirnya tersungging senyuman. Tampak hangat dan damai. Kepala mungilnya berada di atas kepala Gintoki, mengecup pelan puncaknya. Helaian rambut _vermillion_nya yang tergerai menyentuh wajah Gintoki. Ia sangat ingin melindungi pria yang dicintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya dengan lembut.

Seandainya itu bukan sebuah fatamorgana, Kagura yakin bahwa Gintoki akan membalas pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's note :

Fav pair saya di fandom Gintama selanjutnya (setelah Okikagu) adalah… ya tentu saja GinKagu! _Well_ saya ngerasa kalau diantara Gintoki dan Kagura ini bukan hanya sebatas teman atau sesama anggota Yorozuya. Tapi lebih. Banyak juga _scene_ dimana salah satunya Gintoki ngusap rambut Kagura yang membuat saya jatuh cinta dengan pair yang satu ini. Duh, mereka cocok banget.

Sekian bacotan dari saya, dan ini fic pertama saya untuk pair GinKagu.

Sincerely,

Yusvira


End file.
